Barbe à papa
by Ariane-bocchan
Summary: Ciel ne sait pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. Il s'ennuie rare. Sebastian a donc eu l'idée du siècle: l'amener au parc d'attraction.


c' est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgent(e). Je suis nulle en orthographe alors... svp fermez les yeux sur les fautes  
Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. J'aurais bien aimé me levé avec Sébastian qui m'aurait préparer à manger...

c'est une fic OOC car je ne crois pas qu'il y avait des parcs d'attractions à l'époque de black buttler et il se peut que le caractères de personnages change un peu.

* * *

**Barbe à papa  
**

Aujourd'hui Ciel s'ennuie. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude parce qu'Élisabeth est passée ce matin. Ciel est très fatigué et n'a plus de patience du tout. Ce qu'exaspère vraiment notre majordome. Alors, il eut l'idée du siècle.

—Bocchan, si je me permets de vous proposer ses billets pour le parc d'attractions. Viendrez-vous avec moi?

*Le parc d'attractions. Wow. J'y suis jamais allé et j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser et si Sebastian est avec moi... *

— Ça serait dommage de les gaspiller et tu sais très bien que je déteste cela.

Alors les voilà, au parc d'amusement une heure après.

— Où désirez-vous aller?

— Pourquoi pas dans la grande roue?

— Yes, my Lord.

Du haut de la grande roue, Sebastien s'amuse vraiment du comportement du jeune comte. Il sourit et ses yeux brillent d'extase.

*J'aimerais vraiment que Ciel me regarde avec ses yeux là au lieu de son habituel regard froid et supérieur.*

Effectivement, notre majordome est amoureux de Ciel depuis le jour où son jeune maître voulait le prendre en photo avec l'appareil qui fait apparaître un être cher à vous côté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce geste l'avait tant chamboulé et avait trouvé cette explication: il était tombé en amour pour la première fois et avec un humain en plus. Le comble pour un démon.

Il avait alors commencé à rejeter ses sentiments, mais ils revenaient toujours plus puissants. Il avait fini par les accepter. Maintenant, son bonheur est d'être proche de Ciel et de le voir sourire comme quand il mange des gâteaux.

Une fois le tour du manège terminé, Sebastian amena le comte à une table et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants.

— Sebastian, où contes-tu aller en me laissant seul parmi tous ces gens.

— Laissez-moi seulement une minute et je reviendrai avec quelque chose qui vous plaira beaucoup.

*Quelque chose qui me plaît plus que toi, impossible. Même les gâteaux ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.*

— Dépêche-toi!

Et Sebastian disparu en un rien de tant. Ciel haïssait plus que tout au monde les moments où il ne savait pas ou se trouvait son majordome.

Comme promis, il revint très rapidement et avec quelque chose dans les mains derrières sont dos.

Ciel se leva et commença à tourner autour du majordome qui bouge aussi pour empêcher Ciel de voir ce qui avait derrière sont dos

— Sebastian, Onegai... Montre-moi ce que tu caches. Dis Ciel avec les yeux dans le style "chat botté".

Ce que Ciel pouvait paraître gamin quand il était seul avec lui, mais il adorait ça. Et il décida de profiter du mode gamin un peu. Après tout, il était un démon.

— D'accord, mais à une condition.

— Vas-y, dis toujours.

— Je voudrais vous tutoyer et vous appeler Ciel pour la journée.

— Fais comme tu veux, dit-il en détournant un peu la tête. Mais montre-moi ce que tu caches derrière ton dos.

—Oui, mais allons sur le bord du lac artificiel où il n'y a quasiment personne, surtout à cette heure-ci.

C'est donc assis et isolé que Sebastian sortit de son dos ce qu'il était allé acheter un peu plus tôt.

—De la barbe à papa! Dis Ciel avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

—Ravie que ça te plaise, Ciel.

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot et Ciel détourna vivement la tête en se sentant rougir suite à l'appellation de son majordome. Il n'y était tout simplement habitué. Oui, oui. C'était juste cela et rien d'autre. Je vous le jure.

Sebastian regarda d'un œil amusé son Ciel s'empiffrer de barbe à papa. Une foi finie, il se retourna vers le démon et dis:

— Nettoie-moi, je suis tout collant à cause du sucre.

Sebastian fit semblant de chercher son mouchoir pour dire d'une voix faussement désoler :

— Je n'ai pas mon mouchoir, mais je connais une autre façon d'ôter le sucre.

Il prit la main fine de Ciel entre les siennes et approcha les doigts du plus jeune à sa bouche avant de les licher sensuellement et avec appétit.

—Se... Sebastian, qu'est ce que tu fais.

—…

Il ignora royalement Ciel et continua un peu avant de dire :

— Il te reste un peu de sucre sur les lèves, Ciel. Dit-il avec une voix des plus sensuelles.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son maître, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sebastian voulait "forcer" le passage en lichant la lèvre inférieure de SON ange. Cependant, il n'eut rien à faire. Ciel répondait déjà à son baisé avec plus d'ardeur que nécessaire. À cause du manque d'oxygène, ils durent se séparer un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer. Malgré son affaiblissement dût au manque d'air, Ciel parvint à dire un léger pourquoi.

— Mais parce que je vous aime.

— Tu as arrêté de me tutoyer?

— Nous avions dit une journée et le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher alors la journée est finie.

— Ha, dommage. Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom. Ça me faisait sentir plus proche de toi...parce que moi aussi.

— Toi aussi quoi, dis Sebastian même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

—Je t'aime alors ne me quitte plus jamais sous aucune condition. Dis Ciel en pensant au moment où Sebastian était partie acheter cette délicieuse friandise.

Sebastian se pencha et embrassa Ciel avant de dire :

—Yes, my lord.

Owari

* * *

Par Ariane-bocchan

*les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas*

Merci d'avoir lu ma toute première fan fiction. Il serait très mais très gentil de laisser des reviews pour me dire votre avis. je prend tout même les 'j'ai aimé' tout court. Alors je vous remercie d'avance pour les futur review.


End file.
